


Embers

by OwlFlight



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghosts, Gen, M/M, Rey Kenobi, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: Atin wants to know where his niece came from. There is no comfort to be found in the subsequent revelations.





	Embers

Atin shouldn’t have been the one doing this, and he knew it.

He didn’t have Whisper’s innate _knowing_ \- they were all Jedi, yes, but Whisper was the brother who lived and breathed the Force. Atin wasn’t even the oldest of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s still living offspring (that was the Twins, Force help them all).

It should have been Whisper doing this. Shoving his way through the bushes at the edge of the firelight, navigating the stone stairs by starlight and moonlight and judicious Force-Use until he was well away from the rocky outcropping that housed the survivors of the most recent Jedi Massacre. Until Atin finally, finally felt the rough crunch of sand beneath his boots - the whisper of the ocean waves and the salt-rot scent of the sea were secondary.

It was the sand that was important. The sand, and the stars pinwheeling above him - bright, clear, and absolutely impartial. Atin had only seen a pristine starscape such as this on one other planet. That, and the sand, were probably all the similarity that he really needed.

It should be Whisper doing this. But Whisper had folded their niece _(their niece!)_ in his arms, murmuring soothing words to her - and Rey had not let go of him. Would not let go of him for anything.

“I know you can hear me.” Sand, Atin reminded himself, as he tucked his hands in his sleeves, gazing steadily into the darkness. Think of the sand and the stars. Think of sand and stars and a soft voice, hands around his own as they adjusted his grip on a practice lightsaber. Think of sand and stars and Dad and Father Father _Father_ sand stars Father Father _Tatooine -_

“I always hear you, Atin.”

Atin closed his eyes for a long moment. Opened then, to gaze steadily at the translucent figure gazing back at his just as calmly.

His father’s ghost was old. Physically, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared much older then his son - something Atin was almost grateful for. Interacting with his father would have been harder if the man looked younger then he was.

“She’s our niece.”

“Yes.”

“Rey Kenobi.”

“Yes.”

“Your grand-daughter.”

“Yes, Atin.” Obi-Wan’s voice was almost amused.

“ _How_ is she our niece?” For all his confusion, Atin’s face and voice were - well, relatively composed. “She’s not mine. And none of us can be her father - we’d have known .” They would have. Atin was utterly certain of that. He would have felt if he had children, as would any of his brothers - his father hadn’t been informed of his kids until well after the cloners of Kamino had worked their art, but he’d _known_ nonetheless.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at his son for a long moment. “There are things I can’t talk about.” The ghost admitted quietly. “They’re not mine to tell.”

“…did you know about her.” Atin felt his voice go absolutely flat.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan’s gaze was unflinching.

“You never told us.”

“Atin Anakin Kenobi.” Obi-Wan’s stare was unrelenting. “I have been attempting to influence your and your brother’s dreams - and Luke’s, and Leia's, and any Force-Sensitive I could contact - ever since I learned of Rey’s existence. I have been trying to talk to her for just as long.” The ghost paused. “…she only began to hear me within the last week. The last _week_ , Atin.”

“…you’re saying there’s something blocking you.” A cold chill ran up Atin’s spine.

“Anakin has been shouting at his grandson for the past few years non-stop without being heard.” Obi-Wan responded dryly.

“Snoke.”

“He knew _of_ her, but he didn’t know where she was. Her father went to _exceptional_ lengths to make sure that all the evidence indicated that she was _dead_. Snoke managed to kick up enough interference to keep me from informing anyone about her, though. I’m still not entirely sure how.”

“Her father.” Atin repeated. He had - a bad feeling about this. A _very_ bad feeling.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan closed transparent eyelids for a long moment. “He’s dead. If Rey asks - tell her that he was not the one to abandon her on Jakku.”

“Father.” Atin said quietly, staring at the man who had helped raise him. “Who was he?”

Obi-Wan looked at him for a long moment. “…you and your brothers are the JCK-forty series. There were several that came before you.”

Most of those would have died in infancy or early childhood. Atin knew at least that much - cloning, for all that Kamino had supposedly mastered it long ago, still incorporated a fairly large margin of error - it would have taken time and careful experimentation until the scientists produced an ‘acceptable’ - by their standards - product. The Forty Series was, supposedly, their first attempt at widespread production after ‘perfecting’ the process.

“And there were several that came after you.”

The world ground to a halt.

“…what?” Atin’s voice was almost lost beneath the roar and swell of the waves.

“A few of them managed to make it off-planet. Rey’s father was one of them.” Obi-Wan stared into memory. “The rest died.”

“We had younger brothers?”

“You did. They’re all dead now, even the ones that managed to escape. The last died just a few years after Rey was born.” Obi-Wan looked almost wistful.

_“How?”_

They’d had younger brothers. They’d had _little_ brothers - and they’d _left them behind._ Oh, _Force._

“Rey was kidnapped from her father and marooned on Jakku, and that has saved her life.” Obi-Wan looked abruptly tired. “I tried, Atin. Believe me, I tried to tell someone, _anyone_ about her. No one heard me, not even her.”

And Atin knew that there would have been no crueler hell for Obi-Wan Kenobi then watching someone he loved suffer and being unable to help.

It was a trait he shared with his offspring.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey Kenobi AU.


End file.
